memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Body and Soul (episode)
When the Delta Flyer is attacked by "holo-phobic" aliens, the Doctor must hide his program in Seven's Borg implants. Meanwhile, Tuvok undergoes the pon farr. Summary 'Teaser' Ensign Harry Kim, Voyager ’s Operations Manager, is on an away mission with the ship's Chief Astrometrician Seven of Nine, a former Borg drone and the Doctor, the ship’s holographic Chief Medical Officer. They are aboard the Delta Flyer. The mission is the study of biogenic material from a comet. As the Doctor analyzes the material, Kim pilots the vessel, assisted by Seven. The Doctors wearies Kim with his constant angry complaints about the bumpy ride, which he fears will damage the collected material; Seven find this amusing. But then, as he is in the Flyer’s lab with Seven, postulating on the miracle of life, when the ship shudders harder than before; Kim tells them they are under attack. A Lokirrim patrol ship is seen chasing the Flyer, firing at her. 'Act 1' Kim hails the vessel and assures them of their peaceful intentions. They respond that he is carrying ‘suspected photonic insurgents’. Realizing they mean the Doctor, Kim assures them that the ‘photonic’ they are detecting is only their ship’s doctor. Their response is to disable the Flyer’s thrusters with more weapons fire. Kim tries to call Voyager for help, but the attacks have knocked out their subspace communication system. The aliens seize them in a tractor beam, and then intentionally use a disruption field that begins destroying the Doctor’s program. As the aliens pull the Flyer in and his program degrades, the Doctor begs Seven to do something. On the Flyer’s bridge, four Lokirrim beam aboard, armed. They enter the lab with Kim, but find Seven alone. They demand the ‘photonic’, but Seven, in a manner that seems very much like that of the Doctor, responds that they destroyed him. The aliens confiscate the material from the comet, believing it is for creating biological weapons, as well as the Doctor’s mobile holo-emitter, which they find in Seven’s possession, and arrest her and Kim. Seven and Kim are thrown in the Lokirrim ship’s brig. Seven, again with the Doctor’s manner and speech patters, assures Kim that the situation is not as dire as it appears. Kim angrily disagrees; they have been captured by aliens, Voyager is unaware of their situation, and the doctor is destroyed. But he is shocked when Seven says, clearly displaying the Doctor’s manner and speech: “The reports of my decompilation have been greatly exaggerated.” Kim looks at her, dumbfounded; somehow, the Doctor is in her body. He tells him that Seven downloaded him into her cybernetic matrix. He is now in total control of her body, with her mind most likely submerged. He enjoys the physical sensations he is experiencing in Seven’s body; of touch; of breathing. He does not enjoy his initial experience with smell, though; his first smell is that of Kim’s perspiration. Act 2 Aboard Voyager, the Vulcan Chief Tactical and Security Officer, Lt. Commander Tuvok, is in his quarters, being examined by Lt. (J.G.) Thomas Paris, Voyager’s Flight Controller. A trained medical assistant, Paris has taken over the Doctor’s duties until his return. Tuvok looks very unwell; he is trembling and sweating profusely. As he valiantly attempts to concentrate on his meditation lamp, Paris scans him and reads aloud the detected symptoms: headache, fever, respiratory distress. The scan suggests that Tuvok has a virus, but Tuvok, his voice a harsh whisper, tells him it is not. He asks Paris to replicate a particular medication that the Doctor had specially formulated, but Paris refuses; medical regulations demand that he knows what the medicine is for before he administers it. The Vulcan tells him that he is suffering from a chemical imbalance native to the Vulcan species. Paris correctly guesses what the ‘imbalance’ is: pon farr. The medication was formulated by the Doctor for him and other Vulcans on the ship to help control the symptoms. Paris tells him that he will tell Captain Janeway that he will be indisposed due to illness for a few days, but assures him that he will give the reason as what the tricorder scan suggests it is: the Tarkalean 'flu. Tuvok is grateful. On the Lokirrim ship, Kim and Seven, with the Doctor in Seven’s body, are eating the prisoner rations given to them by their captors. Kim hates it, saying “My uniform probably tastes better.”, but the Doctor is enjoying the sensation of eating immensely and even has Kim's share. As he continues eating happily, Kim sits beside him/Seven, a look of exasperated chagrin on his face. 's patrol ship's shuttlebay]] Suddenly, two Lokirrim, a man and woman, come and take the Doctor/Seven to the captured Delta Flyer, which is in the in the shuttlebay. Their leader, Captain Ranek, is inside, examining it. He tells the Docto/Seven that the Flyer’s weapons and duranium-reinforced hull are very sophisticated for a smuggler’s vessel. The Doctor/Seven exasperatedly tells him that they are not smugglers or terrorists; their Captain will explain everything once they contact her. He retorts that if they are not doing anything wrong, she (he believes he is speaking to Seven, unaware of the Doctor in her body) will tell him more about the ship, such as ‘What this device does’, indicating the food replicator. The Doctor/Seven explains its use and demonstrates by replicating cheesecake. But his/her intensely pleasured reaction on tasting it leads Ranek to ask if ‘she’ has never had it before. She replicates a piece for him and he, too, greatly enjoys it, asking what other foods it can make. The two end up sharing a long period of eating and drinking all manner of replicated deserts and alcoholic drink. The intoxicated Doctor/Seven tells him of ‘her’ time as a Borg drone, and ‘her’ relationship with the Doctor. He/she makes him field guilty about ‘destroying’ him, and persuades him to return the Doctor’s mobile emitter, which he/she claims is her portable regeneration device. On The Doctor’s/Seven’s return to the detention cell, the waiting Ensign Kim is flabbergasted at his/her intoxicated state. He/she, slurring and staggering, proudly tells Kim that he/she was successful in getting back the Doctor’s mobile emitter. Kim hurriedly takes it before he/she damages it in his/her clumsy, drunken state. He assists her in returning the Doctor to the emitter by helping him/her interface with it using Seven’s Borg assimilation tubules. Once the Doctor is out of her body, Seven immediately begins feeling the ill effects of the Doctor’s overindulgence and angrily accuses him of abusing her body. Her mind, far from being submerged, had been fully aware all that had happened. Act 3 In the Lokirrim detention cell, Seven is very upset with the doctor; his drinking and overindulgence in rich deserts (a whole cheesecake and three Ktarian chocolate puffs) while in her body have left her feeling very ill. She refuses to hide the Doctor in her body again, but Kim persuades her to do so, until they are able to escape; if they found the Doctor, they would certainly destroy him, and Kim’s and Seven’s chances of getting out of the situation would be nearly zero. They formulate a plan: the Doctor, in her body, will get close to their computer system, where her mind will be able to observe their command protocols, allowing them to access their computer and send a message to Voyager. In the alien ship’s sickbay, the Doctor/Seven assists the female Lokirrim, Lt. Jaryn, with a medical case. She describes herself as serving as engineer and chief medical officer, among other things; a ‘jack of all trades’. While they speak, the Doctor’s interest in her becomes evident. Aboard Voyager, Lt. Paris administers the Doctor’s pon farr medication to Lt. Commander Tuvok in his quarters, but it is ineffective. Tuvok resolves to endure the situation until the Doctor’s return, but Paris offers an alternative: to use his skills in holographic engineering to create a hologram of Tuvok’s wife, T'Pel, on the holodeck, with which Tuvok can…shall we say, ‘ease his tension’. Tuvok accepts the idea. And so, on the holodeck, Tuvok and the hologram of T’Pel meet and come together (no pun intended). On the bridge, a vessel is detected closing in at high impulse. It fires, but the shields hold. Janeway orders a hail to the vessel, which turns out to be a Lokirrim patrol ship (like the one that captured the away team). The Lokirrim captain informs them of their detection of photonic activity aboard Voyager (due to Tuvok’s use of the holodeck) and demands that they drop their shields and prepare to be boarded. They fire the same type of disruption field beam was used on the Flyer against the doctor. It has the same effect on the holodeck simulation Tuvok is using, and the hologram of his wife, to his great consternation, begins to fizzle. Mildy annoyed, Janeway has the officer at Tactical destroy the weapons array that is firing the beam. The Lokirrim captain hails them and repeats his demands. Knowing that they pose no real threat, Janeway demands herself why they fired on Voyager. They reply that the use of photonic technology is forbidden in their space. Janeway politely responds by having her First Officer, Lt. Commander Chakotay, shut down the holodeck from their command station console. On the holodeck, Tuvok’s T'Pel simulation suddenly ends…to his great frustration. The Lokirrim captain still insists that they prepare for boarding and inspection. Her patience worn thin, Janeway gives them a choice: escort Voyager through their space, ensuring through constant scanning that they do not use holographic technology…or Voyager destroys them. Uncomfortably aware of Voyager’s ability to do just that, the Lokirrim captain accepts the first option and stands his ship down. In the Sickbay of the Lokirrim patrol ship holding the away team, Lt. Jaren and The Doctor/Seven continue their conversation. The Doctor is sexually interested in her, but things sour when she offers to introduce him to her brother (of course, like Ranek, she believes she is dealing with a woman). Just then, Ranek calls Seven to the bridge. On the bridge, Ranek receives her by showing her a lovely pulsar field on the viewscreen, dimming the lights and breaking out two glasses of synthehol. However, having promised Seven he would no longer drink while in her body, the Doctor politely refuses. Ranek also has the pulsar’s EM fields vibrations against the ship’s hull converted to sound and transmitted into the room. The haunting, humpback whale-like sounds fill the room as Ranek sidles up beside the Doctor/Seven. It soon becomes obvious what he has in mind. It becomes clear to the Doctor/Seven when Ranek suddenly kisses ‘her’. Outraged, he/she pushes him away so hard he falls over. He tries to apologize but ‘she’ rejects it and storms off the bridge. Act 4 The Doctor/Seven returns to the Sickbay and disgustedly tells jaryn what happened, but then he/she gets a terrible ‘charley horse’ in ‘her’ trapezius muscle. To ease ‘her’ pain, Jaryn begins massaging her shoulders. This proves very enjoyable for the Doctor; in fact, he actually gets aroused…in Seven’s body. Jaryn has no idea of this; to her, this is just a therapeutic massage. Suddenly aware of the impropriety (and the expression he has on Seven’s face), he stops the massage and moves way her. Confused, Jaryn asks ‘her’ what is wrong. He/she is loathe to respond, but Jaryn concludes that ‘her’ reaction is as a result of ‘her’ being part Borg. Then a message comes through on the intercom calling him/her; her crew mate is having a seizure. Returning to the detention cell, The Doctor/Seven finds Ensign Kim on the floor seemingly groaning in pain. He/she kneels to examine him as he rolls over, but when he sees, behind him/her the guard leave, he stops faking and berates her for being away so long. He/she tells him to calm down; they are making progress. The Doctor then again returns himself to his mobile emitter, only to face Seven’s wrath over what happened on the bridge and in the Sickbay. He is embarrassed, but then begins berating her on her refusal to ever indulge in any of life’s pleasures; he would very much like to have an existence in which he could experience every day what she denies herself; indulgences, he tells her, are what make life worth living. Kim brings them back to focusing on the task at hand: calling Voyager. Seven tells him that she did see Ranek input his command codes. Kim says if they can get the codes to Voyager, perhaps Voyager could disable the ship’s shields and beam them out. They only need to use the Delta Flyer’s subspace transceiver. But the Flyer is heavily guarded. The Doctor, with a smirk, says he can get them aboard. Once again in Seven’s body, the Doctor asks to go to the bridge to see Ranek. She asks to speak with him privately aboard the Flyer. There ‘she’ apologizes for ‘her’ earlier reaction, drinks a toast with him, and dances the waltz with him around the Flyer’s cockpit. As they dance, she sticks him in the neck with a sedative, knocking him out. On Voyager’s bridge, Tuvok, despite his discomfort, is at his station trying to track down the Delta Flyer, which was supposed to rendezvous with them but never showed up. He Captain Janeway, however, knows exactly what afflicts him and grants him a long session on the holodeck once the Flyer and away team have been retrieved. Then a hail comes in from the Flyer and is put onscreen. The Doctor/Seven explains the situation and gives them Ranek’s command codes. Janeway orders an intercept course; to shake their Lokirrim escort, she has Tuvok target and destroy their power matrix, rendering them dead in space. They then proceed to the target ship at maximum warp. Act 5 On the target Lokirrim ship’s Sickbay, Jaryn finds Ranek on a bed and the Doctor/Seven present. Despite his/her attempts to convince him not to do so, claiming he was drunk ans sleeping it off, Jaryn wakes him and he immediately orders the Doctor/Seven seized. Just then, Voyager is detected on their scanners approaching. Ranek and Jaryn go to the bridge, and the Doctor/Seven is brought along, under guard. On Voyager’s bridge, Janeway opens a channel to the Lokirrim ship. She tells Ranek they do not want a fight and asks for her people and the Flyer back. Ranek refuses, saying they were caught smuggling ‘photon insurgents’ and biogenic material. Janeway has Chakotay input the codes they got from the Doctor/Seven; the Lokirrim ship’s shields go offline. Ranek orders the shield power generators to be tied into the warp core, and tells Janeway that any further weapons fire on his ship would cause a core breech, killing everyone aboard, including the away team. Janeway orders a tractor beam put on them, but they destroy the beam emitters and break free. Janeway then orders a com signal routed directly to Seven’s Borg cortical node, and uses it to tell the Doctor to try to disable the Lokirrim shields. The Doctor returns himself to his emitter for the final time. When he appears, the Lokirrim are completely taken aback; Jaryn scans him and confirms, “He’s a ‘photonic’.” Seven knocks down the guard close to them, takes his weapon and gives it to the Doctor to hold on them while she works the shield controls. The Doctor, never having held anyone at gunpoint before, is very nervous and doesn’t see the ‘planning’ looks between the Lokirrim. Suddenly they charge and disarm him. Ranek fires at the controls (he could have easily killed Seven, but his lingering feelings for her prevent that). Jaryn tells him what her console sensors indicate: Seven destabilized the shield matrix. He gives the weapon to Jaryn and tries to reinitialize the shields; Seven warns him not to; the circuits would overload. He ignores her and that is precisely what happens; the console explodes and he is severely injured. The Doctor rushes to help him. Jaryn warns him to stay back, but he refuses; he is a doctor, regardless if the patient is an enemy or not. On Voyager, Tuvok reports that the Lokirrim shields are down. Janeway orders the away team to prepare for beam-out, but the Doctor asks her to wait; he is treating an injured Lokirrim. Janeway, of course, acquiesces. On the Lokirrim bridge, the Doctor pleads with Jaryn, who is loathe to trust him now that she knows what he is, but he tells her she will never forgive herself if Ranek dies; while he was in Seven’s body, she had told him she had feelings for Ranek. She relents, and lets the Doctor treat him. In the Lokirrim Sickbay, the Doctor restores Ranek to full health, and, despite his distrust of ‘photonics’, he thanks the Doctor for saving his life. Jaryn does the same. The Doctor tells her that he doesn’t think this experience will change her opinion of ‘photonics’, but he hopes it’s a start. She does too. Back on Voyager, Lt. Paris and Lt. Commander Tuvok are walking down a corridor. Tuvok’s condition has passed, thanks to the holodeck simulation of his wife, which he returned to after the Lokirrim situation was resolved. He thanks Paris, but says the hologram could never replace the real thing. Paris agrees. In Voyager’s Sickbay, Seven arrives with some old Earth culinary indulgences: fois gras and chateau d’yquiem. She has considered what the Doctor told her about enjoying the pleasures of life, and has decided to start. She has also decided, since the Doctor cannot anylonger enjoy the physical sensations he was able to in her body, to describe the physical sensations the food and drink produce as she eats and drinks, allowing them to experience the sensations vicariously. He agrees with a smile. Memorable Quotes "As it was in the dawn of our days, as it will be for all tomorrows. To you, my husband, I consecrate all that I am." "T'Pel, my wife. From you I receive all that I am." "As it was in the beginning, so shall it be now." "Two bodies, one mind." : - T'Pel (hologram) and Tuvok "There you are, Commander! A person with your condition really ought to be in bed!" : - Neelix, believing Tuvok's pon farr to be a case of the flu "The reports of my decompilation have been greatly exaggerated." : - The Doctor (inside Seven of Nine), paraphrasing Mark Twain "Mmm! I had no idea that eating was such a sensual experience. The tastes, the textures, feeling it slide down Seven's esophagus, it's, it's exquisite." "They're prison rations. My uniform probably tastes better." : - The Doctor (inside Seven of Nine) and Harry Kim "I'm afraid the role of spy wasn't written into my program. I was forced to improvise." "You 'improvised' your way through an entire cheesecake as well as three servings of Ktarian chocolate puffs! Now I have to suffer the consequences." : - The Doctor and Seven of Nine "And the massage you got from Lieutenant Jaryn?" "Entirely therapeutic!" "You became sexually aroused in ''my body!" : - '''Seven of Nine' and The Doctor, after what happened in the Lokirrim Sickbay with Jaryn Background Information *Both Megan Gallagher and Fritz Sperberg guest-starred in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Gallagher played Mareel in "Invasive Procedures" and Faith Garland in "Little Green Men". Sperberg played Ixtana'Rax in "One Little Ship". Links and References Guest Stars *Fritz Sperberg as Ranek *Megan Gallagher as Jaryn *David Starwalt as Lokirrim Captain *Marva Hicks as T'Pel *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Bolian soufflé; caviar; Chateau d'Yquem; cona vine; cortical node; Delta Flyer II; DNA; duranium; Emmik; Foie gras; hologram; Ktarian; Ktarian chocolate puff; Lohden; Lokirrim; Lokirrim patrol ship; Lokirrim warship; Maldorian; neural inhibitor; New York cheesecake; photonic disruptor; pon farr; portable regeneration unit; Starfleet Medical Journal; Tarkalean flu; truffle; waltz; Window of Dreams External References links * Body and Soul at StarTrek.com |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Körper und Seele fr:Body and Soul nl:Body and Soul sv:Body and Soul